


A Lazy Evening

by velvetjinx



Series: The Dates Series [8]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Cecil is Human, Fluff and Smut, M/M, spoilers for episode 35 - Lazy Day, still not a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After basically telling the entire town that he was about to take a nap with his boyfriend, Cecil heads straight over to Carlos's place to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Evening

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone seems to have done this, but oh well. Here's my take on it. 
> 
> Unbeta'd; any mistakes spotted? Let me know!

Cecil took off his headphones and leaned back in the recording booth, stretching his long limbs before standing. He waved goodbye to intern Maureen, and walked out to his car. He laughed to himself, knowing that he had basically just told the entire town that he was going to take a nap with his boyfriend, but feeling strangely fine about that. 

The drive to Carlos's was uneventful, and for that Cecil was glad. He pulled into the driveway and was let into the lab by one of Carlos's team, before heading up the stairs to his bedroom. 

"Knock knock," Cecil said, opening the door. "Is there room for one more?"

"Cecil?" Carlos murmured sleepily from the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you were going to take a nap, and I thought I'd join you. Is that alright?"

Carlos's response was to pull back the bed covers and pat the bed with his hand, which Cecil took as an invitation. He toed off his shoes and climbed into the bed, sighing happily as Carlos wrapped himself around him. Snuggled in as they were under the covers, they fell asleep together, lulled to sleep by each other's soft breathing. 

Cecil awoke slowly about two hours later, still wrapped up in Carlos's arms, though Cecil could tell by his breathing that he was awake. He moved his body closer to Carlos, before drawing in a breath.

"My, my, Carlos. Is that a measuring instrument in your pocket or are you _very_ happy to be here?"

"Did you really just?" Carlos laughed, his whole body shaking with mirth. "That is never going to be a good pickup line, ever."

"Are you sure it didn't work on you? Because it seems like it did," Cecil said, wiggling his hip against Carlos's still hard cock. 

"Never," Carlos breathed, leaning over and kissing Cecil hard. "Not even a little bit," he said at length, pulling back enough to strip off his shirt. 

Cecil's only response was a laugh as he too began to strip, and soon they were both naked. Carlos kicked the covers down to the end of the bed and rolled on top of Cecil, kissing him until they were both breathless. 

"You should definitely, _definitely_ fuck me now," Carlos said at length, pulling back to look down at Cecil's kiss-swollen lips and heavy lidded eyes. "Definitely, without a doubt, you should fuck me."

Cecil rolled them over so he was on top, and grinned down at Carlos. "Definitely, without a doubt, huh?" he asked, moving his hips and making Carlos claw at his back.

"Yeah, definitely," Carlos replied, his voice strained, before rummaging around and handing the lube and a condom to Cecil. He rolled over so he was on his front and pushed his ass into the air, and Cecil felt the air rush out of his lungs at the sight. No matter how many times they did this, Carlos never stopped turning him on with the wanton way he reacted to Cecil's touch. 

"Beautiful," he said softly, running a hand over the curve of Carlos's ass, before putting a dollop of lube on his fingers and rubbing gently at Carlos's asshole. Carlos moaned and pushed back, and Cecil pressed a single finger inside, moving it in and out until Carlos begged for more. He added another finger, trying to go slowly enough so he wouldn't hurt his boyfriend, but Carlos was having none of it. He reached around and started pushing one of his own fingers in beside Cecil's, and Cecil almost lost it right there. 

"Patience, my sweet Carlos," he gasped out. Carlos shook his head.

"No patience. Just want you fucking me." He pulled his finger out and wiggled his ass. "Come on, Cecil, I'm ready, just fuck me!"

Well, when he put it like that... Cecil grabbed the condom and ripped it open, rolling it down his cock before slicking himself up with lube. 

As he pushed inside his lover, he squeezed his eyes shut, letting the sensations wash over him. Once fully seated, he held still, waiting for Carlos to relax around him, before opening his eyes and starting to thrust gently. Carlos was lying with his head on his arms and his knees pulled up underneath him, and was making breathy ' _oh_ ' noises on every thrust and moving his hips in counterpoint, driving Cecil to distraction. He shifted slightly and - there; Carlos cried out as Cecil's cock brushed past his prostate, and again, and again...

Cecil reached down and started to stroke Carlos's cock, feeling his own orgasm beginning to build but determined that Carlos would come first. Carlos moaned low in his throat and was coming all over Cecil's hand and the sheets, and Cecil barely lasted another thrust before following, crying out wordlessly as he came. He lay there on Carlos's heaving back for a few moments, before carefully withdrawing and rolling off him. He disposed of the condom quickly, then grabbed the covers and pulled them up over them both. 

Carlos settled in to Cecil's side and kissed his chest, smiling. "Just what I needed. The perfect end to a busy day."

"I don't know how you could do all that stuff today when it was so hot out," Cecil said, yawning. "Pretty much the entire town stopped except you." 

"Eh, the heat doesn't really affect me that much," Carlos shrugged, tapping his fingers lightly on Cecil's chest. "And I had stuff to do around the place, so." 

Cecil kissed the top of Carlos's head, and tightened his arm around his shoulders. "I do love you, my wonderful Carlos." 

"I know," Carlos said softly. "I love you too."

Later, they would have to get up to eat. Later, they would get dressed again and go out to Big Rico's for their weekly slice of pizza. But for now, Cecil was happy to lay there, cocooned together under the blankets with the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Not even an existential crisis can stop the Night Vale bunnies biting, apparently! And they do bite hard.


End file.
